swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero of Tatooine
The following guide details the paths you must take in order to complete the "Hero of Taooine" quests. The reward for this long and sometimes arduous set of missions is a ring that will restore you from death once every twenty-four hours. The Hero of Tatooine is perhaps the hardest quest series in the game, and earning its four badges is a sure way to set yourself apart from the crowd. *'Note:' Since the NGE, it has been debated that portions of this quest may be "bugged". There is no evidence to support that it is or isn't. --M.A.X. 23:10, 10 March 2006 (CET) By: Kryndon (If you need any help, he offers his services 24/7, so send him a tell on Bria or by "/tell bria.kryndon ...." The Hermit If you want to start these series of quests, you must first talk to the hermit located at 10 -218 on Tatooine, at the bottom of the Squill Cave. This cave is home to many dangerous Squill spawns, so be sure to bring a friend if you don't want to Burst Run from room to room. The Hermit The Hermit talks about how we live in some dark times with the Empire ruling the galaxy. Take a stand After he talks for a bit, you have two responses. One makes you stand up for the Empire, the other has you agree with the old man. If you support the Empire (not faction wise), your conversation ends. If you agree with him, the Hermit talks about how the world is in need of heroes to bring light to a darkened time. He says that if you're going to be a true hero you must bear the marks of intellect, courage, honor, and altruism. Before you go out looking for these marks, though, he has a small request for you. Hermit's Quest You must go to the deepest part of the cave and retrieve a squill's skull stuck in a lair (-140 -269). Squill's Lair After the NGE the squill skull is located near the entrance to the cave and no longer in the depths of the cave. As you enter the cave turn right then immediately left. After you hand over the squill skull (a non-tradable/non-droppable item), the Hermit gives you hints on where to find each of the four quests you must complete Hermit wishes you well The Mark of Altruism Hermit's Altruism Hint The Hermit tells you about a farmer in the desert who is in need of a hero. The farmer is actually a "moisture farmer" that randomly was spawning (pre-Publish 29) south of Mos Taike. He doesn't come up on the radar, but he does come up white on the overhead map. Since the Publish 29 is live, the Farmer has now a static spawn location East from Mos Taike and South from Krayt Graveyard in the very first mountains on the desert border at waypoint 7020 2422 (respawn timer is about 3h15min). It appears the quest cannot be done as a group. One PC can talk to the Moisture Farmer when he spawns, subsequent attempts for the same spawn only receive a reply of "Thank you, someone else has offered to help". The Farmer despawns shortly after the first PC talks with him. The first PC who speaks with the Moisture Farmer can successfully complete the quest while grouped but no-one else in the group will receive waypoints, updates or credit for completion. Moisture farmer spawns was found at the following waypoints during the pre-Publish 29 period: * 2123 1291 * 2470 1394 * 2511 1357 * 2439 1294 * 3196 1272 * 3303 1107 * 2123 1291 * 2494 1714 * 2545 1741 * 2778 1507 * 5100 800 * 2168 1293 * 2488 1676 * 3640 -44 * 1839 966 * 2570 1164 * 2478 687 * 1003 1240 * 2560 1324 * 2437 1421 * 242 -2675 (05/07/05) * -524 -1460 (09/29/05) * 2348 -867 (10/18/2005) **Note, It is my theory that the moisture farmer spawns at your location when you have spent a sufficient amount of time wandering in the desert. That would explain the random spawn locations in the data above. I spent approx. 2+ hours wandering around the waypoint locations, and finally the moisture farmer spawned for me at no special place in particular. The note below stating that he is spawning close to bestine seems to be innacurate. (-Feynman, tempest) ** I dont believe that theory is correct.. Ive been searching for this guy for several days now.. And nothing has spawned at my location.. (-Biorno, Wanderhome)12/17/05** Moisture Farmer It appears that recently the farmer appears to be spawning closer to Bestine than most of the waypoints would indicate. He is also just named "Moisture Farmer" (in white text), and does not have a name as indicated in the picture. This guy can be very hard to find. He likes to walk around once he spawns in the desert. After you find him, he will tell you how his wife and child are being held for ransom by a group called "Sennex." You have the option of giving him the 10,000 credits for the ransom or go out and free them. If you give him the 10,000 credit ransom, he will thank you then despawn. No badge, no item. Moisture Farmer needs help If you ask for the location to where the farmer thinks they are being held (6522 -1350) you must go to the cave and free them. After talking to him, he takes a few steps then despawns. This cave is not a walk in the park (as difficult as the Squill Cave). There are Sennex NPCs that have up to 9k HAM and repsawn in a matter of seconds. Make sure you know your limits before attempting it. The Sennex are now combat level 22 or thereabouts. Once at the cave, its your job to A) Find explosives; B) Blow up wall holding the wife and child; and C) Escort wife and child to freedom. The crate, wife, and child will only spawn at the cave if you have talked to the farmer (and entered the second room of the cave). Cave Map The repsawn time at this cave is nuts. There is always something popping up after you think you have killed it. Watch your back and move quickly. Leaving seems to be a lot harder then entering. Once at the exit of the cave (don't burst run out or your charges will despawn), the wife will thank you and you will be rewarded with the Mark of Altruism Badge and item. Note: If somehow your quest gets bugged in the cave for whatever reason (someone grabs your explosives, cant blow up rock wall, wife wont talk to you, ect) there is a very easy way to fix it: have EVERY player (not NPC) leave the cave (even if your not in the same group). This will work as long as you haven't failed to get the wife and child out of the cave. Once everyone is out, the rock wall, the crate, and the wife and kid will despawn. The next time you enter the cave, everything should spawn again. Mark of Altruism The Mark of Intellect Hermit's Intellect Hint This mission has been bugged since Publish 17. All the smugglers currently have the same name so it is impossible to correctly choose, you must guess and hope for the best. If you do get it wrong, you can try again the next day. This Bug has been fixed with Patch 24. The Hermit tells you about a bounty hunter in need of help. In order to start this quest, you must first locate the bounty hunter. He spawns inside the following cities on Tatooine: * Anchorhead, 58 -5373 * Mos Eisley, 3483 -4644 * Bestine, -1364 -3641 * Mos Entha, 1544 3123 * Mos Taike, 3795 2388 * Mos Espa, -2892 2200 Bounty Hunter This spawn consists of a bounty hunter surrounded by five "smugglers" and one "smuggler captain." The bounty hunter tells you that one of the smugglers is his bounty target, but he is not sure which smuggler it is. It is your job to question them and find out who is the bounty hunter's mark. This exercise is a pure logic game; try and figure it out before reading on for the answer. When looking for the bounty bunter's mark, ask each smuggler "What do you know about the other smugglers?." The bounty hunter's mark will say one of the these three things: * "Don't trust XXX and XXX, both of them are lying." * "I overheard XXX and XXX talking earlier. They are both liars, don't trust either of them." * "I know that XXX and XXX are both liars. Don't listen to a word they say." When you answer correctly, you will receive the Mark of Intellect Badge and item. Mark of Intellect The Mark of Courage Hermit's Courage Hint The Hermit tells you about a beast terrorizing the world. This isn't that hard of a quest. All you need to do it find a Wild Bladeback Boar spawn and kill it. This spawn has been found at: * -861 4557 * -159 5040 * -1264 5379 * -695 4506 * 16 4068 * -533 4314 * -1023 5214 * -318 4477 * -443 4970 * -1183 4647 * -575 4985 * -1618 5272 * -97 5025 * -471 4715 * -991 5887 * -998 5240 * -500 4600 * -1131 6185 To make a waypoint to all these locations, coppy the following and paste it into your chat bar: /waypoint -861 4557;/waypoint -159 5040;/waypoint -533 4314;/waypoint -1264 5379;/waypoint -695 4506;/waypoint 16 4068;/waypoint -1023 5214;/waypoint -318 4477;/waypoint -443 4970;/waypoint -1183 4647;/waypoint -575 4985;/waypoint -1618 5272;/waypoint -97 5025;/waypoint -471 4715;/waypoint -991 5887;/waypoint -998 5240;/waypoint -500 4600;/waypoint -1131 6185; A Wild Bladeback Boar Kill the boar when you find it. You will receive a message that you spot something "glittering" on the corpse. Loot the creature to receive the Mark of Courage Badge and item. Note: Once you kill the boar, it will spawn three more times in the same location. Let someone else know where it spawned so they can kill it, too. Mark of Courage The Mark of Honor Hermit's Honor Hint The Hermit talks about trouble between pirates and ranchers. For this quest, you will need to find a "pirate leader" somewhere around Tatooine. This is the hardest spawn to find out of all the quests. When you finally find it, there will be two "pirates" and one a pirate leader. The pirates should have around 5k HAM and the leader should have about 11k HAM. Pirate Leader These guys aren't hard at all. If you are a master in any combat profession, the 2 pirates should fall in a few hits. The leader is a little harder, but he doesn't last longer than the pirates. After you start attacking the leader, he will turn white once 1/3 of his HAM is gone. Note: If you use dizzy and knockdown the pirate leader, there is a chance of bugging the quest. When you try to talk to him, he may just despawn. Best bet is to just forget the KD/dizzy on this guy if you want to play it safe. Pirate spawn found at: * 4650 -3860 * 4091 -4310 * 4835 -4845 * 5946 -5233 * 6390 -5220 * 5966 -5224 * 5513 -5362 * 4467 -5192 * 5267 -4349 * 6377 -4623 * 5912 -5135 * 4704 -4399 * 4612 -3969 * 4614 -4978 * 6337 -5325 * 4373 -3956 * 5930 -5933 * 6144 -4800 The pirate leader will tell you that the only reason he is in the area is because a rancher has captured his buddies. He will ask you to stop by the ranch (5000 -4700) and see if you can free them. Once you get there, the rancher's wife will tell you that she is having trouble watching some pirates that she has trapped in her house. She will ask you if you could go downstairs and watch them while she takes a break for a few minutes. Rancher's Wife When you go downstairs, you will find an intercom you must use in order to talk to the pirates. They will say that they are being starved and the wife won't let them go. They will ask if you could distract the wife while they make an escape. Intercom If you feel the "honorable" thing to do is to let the pirates go, no badge or item for you. If you feel that the pirates should be punished for what they have been doing, this is your lucky day. You get to see the pirates being dragged away for questioning. Happy Ending After you watch the pirates leave, you will receive the Mark of Honor Badge and item. Mark of Honor The Return of the Hermit After you have completed the 4 quests, return to the hermit for your finished item. Completed Item Reference The Old Hermit Conversation, prior to the quest being fixed in publish 10. Credit to Kryndon of Bria for this guide. Category:Tatooine Category:Tatooine Quests Category:Guides